


Lilac

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Here's an idea: a spell backfires somehow and Emma and Regina end up being able to hear what the other is thinking, cue shenanigans and love confessionsAsked by anon via tumblr





	Lilac

 “Your eyes are lilac.”

Emma growled as she looked away from Snow, fingers drumming on the flat surface of the wooden table the two of them were seated at. Tea cup untouched in front of her, she pressed her index fingertip against her right temple, hissing as she felt her magic crackling inside of her, pulsing through her stronger than she was used to.

“It’s temporary.” She replied with teeth clenched and nervous tic creating tuneless tunes on her mother’s table.

It was, she thought, feeling doubt crawling up the other woman’s eyes. At least, that had been what the fairies had told both Regina and herself, still breathless and holding to each other as they came down from the euphoria sharing their magic always brought with.

“Creating a barrier with your magic intertwined is not the same than attacking a monster at the same time.” That had been the brief explanation they had received as Regina’s fingers grasped Emma’s for a moment, skin hot to the touch on the telling clue that the brunette was considering using a spell to send the pesky fairy to the next realm available. Emma had squeezed the brunette’s hand involuntarily; realizing too late, perhaps, that touching wasn’t something they usually did.

That had been the moment she had first felt the nausea; warmth filling her chest and a sense of peace embracing her as everything around her seemed to change, lighted by a different source of light she couldn’t quite place. The sensation had lasted less than a second, but she had stumbled forward just as Regina did the same; their legs seeming wobbly suddenly as the fairy licked her lips and made a hasty retreat.

Shaking her head, she had glanced at the barrier that shimmered for a moment before turning back to Regina, hands still grasping one another and magic bubbling just beneath the surface of their skin. The brunette looked pale and Emma could feel a wave of worry clashing against her already nervous state, euphoria completely disappeared at this point.

“Regina?” She had asked, curious, worried. She felt the nausea again; the lightheadedness and, as Regina looked away, briefly, a flash of almost soft blue on her eyes, anticipation.

“Emma?”

The blonde blinked as her mind returned to the present, untouched tea and worried mother glancing at her as she realized the two cups adorned with floral details were rattling; trembling as lilac-hued power came out of her in soft -almost lazy, spirals.

“I…” Lips dry, Emma licked them as she hid her hands between her legs, the spirals dissolving into thin air as the rattling stopped. “Sorry.” She added with a shy look towards her mother, a jolt of worry jumping on the back of her eyes before another, different, peered through her pupils, shocking Snow.

The raven-haired woman frowned at such display as she noticed the faraway look Emma adopted as soon as the magic was contained. That forgetfulness had been what had made her call her at first though, when Blue had told her in some obscure terms that a conversation with her daughter was needed. However, since she had expected something different from her recently divorced daughter wild magic was a thing she didn’t really know how to react to.

“Have you talked with Regina?” She asked instead, head tilted as her daughter looked up from the table, a similar frown that hers beginning to crease her forehead before something else -surprise perhaps- took over.

“Mom.” The answer was brief but her daughter, as much as her grandson, wore her heart on her sleeve and Snow could see something there, something more, peeking through.

“Perhaps you should.” She pressed, gently. She had learnt long ago that trying to convince Emma she needed to do something wouldn’t help but the way Emma kept on jumping as if on edge, told her she needed to try. Once more.

“It’s just magic.” Emma replied, standing and seeming hurt and bothered in the way lines appeared at both sides of her mouth, a third jolt making her sigh and press her hands tightly against her stomach. “I will be fine, mom.”

Walking towards the door, she grabbed her phone and, muttering something about a shift about to start, closed the door behind her with a resounding echo.

-.-

“You are late.”

The comment was said without a bite of heat, just factual enough for Emma to smile almost as the heavy slab closed behind her. Standing in front of her, Regina turned slightly and rose a brown, the table they had spent days already seated at already covered in new books.

“My mom wanted to talk.” Emma replied, already thumbing some heavy book and sighing at the elvish dialect written on it. “Something about my magic being lilac.”

Regina snorted a little at that before pointedly glancing at the book next to the one Emma was looking; a translated version of the first book if the similar editions was something Emma could go by.

“I know.” She said quietly, and Emma could feel the vault getting filled with the same tension that had been between them ever since the nausea hit them both, anticipation and worry getting mixed as the world felt like spinning at two different speeds beneath their feet.

They had needed a few tries before realizing what had happened. Well, before Regina realized what had happened. Magical mishaps could be fickle though and some hexes could be lifted after a few days or week and others could create a lot more havoc on any magic wielder. The spell that bind them seemed to be from the latter category.

“Right.” Emma muttered under her breath before picking the translated version of the book she was supposed to read. “I keep forgetting it.”

Which was a lie, one the two of them knew even if they wouldn’t dare to admit it. As much as other secrets that sometimes slipped through their tries to keep them private. Like dreams, images and sudden impulses that proved to be much more difficult than some words about to be said.

Which was the reason of the tension even if Regina wouldn’t admit it.

“Emma…” Regina whispered from her side of the table, eyes glued to the book she was searching in; any kind of potion or hex being as quickly discarded as she was done reading their properties.

She looked pained, just like she had looked as the thought of love had crossed past her mental barrier the third night after the hex had been created, the strength of it knocking Emma’s air out of her chest as Regina’s eyes had widened, her hands falling at her sides as she freed the blonde from the grasp she had been holding her by her right wrist, lilac and blue following the movement.

“I didn’t say anything.”

And she hadn’t. Like she hadn’t a week ago, when a flurry of thoughts filled her mind as she closed the gap between the brunette and herself and kissed her, her hands being the ones now who grasped Regina’s wrists, gently raising them.

Like when Regina had stopped the kiss and, gasping, she had closed her eyes and, shivering almost and wave of interwoven pleasure and happiness being quickly squad by grief, she had stated that she couldn’t know for certain which was the truth.

“I could be manipulating your thoughts.” She had muttered, lips barely moving as she had looked directly into Emma’s eyes, smoke clouding her eyes. “Or your feelings. I don’t… we need to break this.”

And so there they were, in the vault while both of them went back again and again to the kiss. Even if Regina denied it every time Emma brought it up.

“You are doing it again.” The brunette’s words cut through the air of the room as Emma left the book on the table, squiggly handwriting difficult to her already tired eyes.

“It’s not like I can stop it.”

Regina sighed at the reply and put the book down, glancing at Emma as the blonde bit her bottom lip, cursing her nature and still unwilling to backtrack.

“But you can.”

“Fine, I don’t want to.”

The two thoughts clashed as Regina crossed her arms in front of her while Emma took a step forward, just a few feet short of being at Regina’s side.

“We already talked about this.” The brunette mumbled.

“You talked about it. I didn’t.”

Because, Emma thought, sending the idea as far as her hexed self was able to, she truly hadn’t had the opportunity to say how much she had liked the kiss, how quickly she had wanted to do it again, how much she would give for her to be able to receive more, to give more.

“Stop.”

The word was weak now and curiosity was beginning to win Regina’s resolution, even if fear was still tainting her voice. Something that made Emma doubt and stumble even if she still let her thoughts run free; thoughts of kisses and words she had never thought she would ever be able to say.

“You don’t want to.”

“No, I don’t.”

And it came slightly bitter, a mix of her will for Regina to listen and Regina’s tension and fear that the kiss had been nothing but a stolen moment. Which was the reason why, perhaps, it was her turn to whisper the love outside her mind; loud and clear until it resonated within her, until she could almost hear it between her lips, pushing and growling so it could be freed.

This time, it was Regina who kissed her, heat running through them both as thoughts, images, flashed conjoinedly on their minds.

Laughing a little, lips trembling, and cheeks flushed, Emma kissed Regina again before stepping away just enough, the brunette’s hands on the lapels of her jacket.

“See?”

There was a smirk there, between the question and their conjoined magic -golden almost as it resettled back to dirty white and purple, blue and lilac forgone and Regina, huffing, let out a small chortle before she quickly kissed her again, one last sentence falling as she kissed her, again and again.

“Shut up.”


End file.
